Once In London
by skyhighwalker
Summary: Life turns upside down for Kyla when she moves to England for the Summer while her dad travels.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to music blearing out of my alarm clock. Its 3:30am, I groan. In four hours I depart for England. Dad is going on a cruise with his girlfriend and instead of taking me he send me off to another continent. Ohh joy. This is going to be boring! If only my friends were coming. Instead I have to spend my stupid birthday, Christmas and New Years over there, with My Uncle and Aunt. While my friend's party it up and have the times of their lives here.

Not only is it too early for me to think, I have many hours of travelling to go. I get out of bed and quickly get ready wearing my black chucks, blue skinny jeans and white t-shirt paired with my black coat. Dad walks in and tells me it's time to leave. He seems so bloody eager to get rid of me.

Many hours later I'm walking off the plane and meeting my overly excited family whom I've met once, my Uncle Rex and my Aunt Josie. You can tell the way that he looks at her, like he is the luckiest guy in the world. Josie is really pretty and a lovely dresser. While Rex looks a bit ruff, they are a weird couple but totally matching for each other. We collect my bags while making small talk. Great I think to myself, this is going to a very long holiday.

We arrive at their house and I'm surprised. It's lovely and big. I admit I was surprised, they two of them with a house this big.

Josie broke into my thoughts "its lovely isn't it? Well the rest of the house is currently been done up so we have to put you into the pool house. It's nice of course"

She walks me through a bit entrance way and down some steps to a view of a big backyard occupied with a huge pool. I start to think maybe I am lucky Dad sent me here, when she opens up the doors to the pool house. My jaw drops. It's a huge room, tons of pillows thrown nicely of top of a queen bed. All this lovely French furniture is placed around the room.

"This is lovely" I managed to put out.

"Only the best for a lovely lady like you. Make sure you let us know if you need anything. We have heaps of towels in your bathroom and there's a cleaner that comes in every Friday at 10am. So if you put all your dirty washing in the basket in your bathroom she will wash it all for you then. Other than that, Marissa is on the speaker over there" She points to an intercom machine located next to the sliding doors I walked through a minute ago. "And she will do any washing, food, fetch anything you want"

"Thanks" I reply as she walks out of the room.

"One more thing Kyla" she tells me "Diner is at 8, sorry it's a bit late, but we have some visitors coming over. Wear something nice, there is a cute boy" She winks at me.

Haha! I think to myself. I'm going to like it here.

I unpack all of my dresses and lay them on my bed, Shit I think to myself, I didn't really think to pack a nice dress. Then I think to myself its 11:00am on the clock, I have a few hours. I guess I could go shopping. I press the button on the intercom.

"Yes, what can I help you with lovely?" A friendly female voice echoes out of the intercom.

"Uhh, uhh well I was hoping you could help me out with a dress problem. See I don't have any nice dresses, Can you give me some directions to some clothes stores please" I ask politely.

"I'll be over in a sec darl" The voice replies.

She knocks and I tell her to come in.

"Come on then" She beckons me out the door.

"Uhh I need the directions please" I ask unsure of what she is thinking.

"I will take you" She answers happily. "I'm sure getting lost is the last thing you have on your mind"

After many times of attempting to resist her offer I'm in the car, Marissa driving and I'm on way to the shops.

"You're a very pretty young lady" I hear her ease out.

"Really?" I ask questioning not only what seemed like an attempt to make me feel better at my miserable time trying to find clothes.

"Yes, any boy would be lucky to have a girl as pretty as you!"

"Thanks" I reply happily. She was nice but I wish she was true about a boy. Since Josh dumping me for that train wreck of a slut I've never been the same. He was my first and last love. I will never be able to find someone so amazing and perfect like him.

Shopping with Marissa wasn't even awkward at all. She even helped picking out nice clothes for me to try on. Telling me what looked nice and then scrunching up her nose when something didn't look quite right. I found a lovely dark blue skirt and some skin coloured pumps with some matching earnings. I buy a nice black top which makes my boobs look nice. I then buy some bangles to finish off my outfit, as well as some other clothes I managed to pick up on the way. Marissa was making me miss my mum. She acted like the mum I always wanted. And that's when I decided that I wanted to go back. She was making me emotional and I had enough of this torture. We drove home in silence. I had enough of talking to her for now.

I thank her for her help before going into my room and getting ready for something I was no longer excited for.

I brushed my foundation on an then applying my eye liner on top of my eye making my eyes look like a dark blue. Putting on heaps of mascara and then my blusher and lipstick I pulled my curly dark bown hair up into a messy bun. Put my earrings in and pulled on my clothes and shoes just in time as a familiar voice echoes into my room.

"Hey darl, the guest are here."

"Thanks Marissa, I'm coming." I reply, great I think as I know this is going to be a long night.

As I walk into the room I see a rather cute teenage boy with brown curly hair and the biggest smile ever. Josie was right! He is so good looking. He catches my glance and I smile, Oops now I have creeped this boy out.

"Hi, I'm Harry. Nice to meet you" He beams.

"H-h-hey. I'm Kyla" Ohh Lord Kyla, can I not be so pathetic.

"So you have been dragged into this boring diner tonight as well. At least I have a pretty girls company"

He makes me blush automatically.

We talk about school and what we do. He tells me he is in this band that was on XFactor, One Direction. I told him I watched that show a few times, the American one of course.

"So I must ask where are you from? Your accent is so cute." I blush again. How is it that a boy I barely know can make me blush two times in the space of an hour of meeting him.

"Wellington, New Zealand"

"Hmm" he mumbles something to himself.

"What was that I asked" Ohh now ive done it I think to myself. He thinks im dumb now.

"Kiwi girls are dead sexy, especially you" And with that I automatically blush.

"Damn. Must you make me blush so much" I catch myself blurting out loud. I quickly grab my mouth in embarrassment. "Err, I wasn't meant to say that out loud"

"Don't worry about it babe." This boy knew the key to making me feel good. I just hope he wanted me and much as I wanted him right now.

I was too busy talking to him and then I realized that everyone was getting their coats and ready to leave.

"So I was thinking" Harry interrupted my thoughts. "You may need a personal tour guide while you're here. I err mean if you need me, here is my number" He handed me a piece of paper with a scribbed number on it.

"Thanks. I think I may have to take you up on that offer" I smile and take it from him.

As we say goodbyes to our visitors all I can think of is when is the next time I will be seeing Harry Styles.


	2. Chapter 2

He ran his wrapped his hands around my waist, whispering "I want you so bad". I smiled. "That's makes two of us" I replied. We moved our heads in slowly, this was it; I was going to kiss him.

*Beep* *Beep*

I turn off my alarm. Dammit! I think to myself, another dream about him. I was beginning to think my mind was trying to send me signals. It has been three days since he gave me his number and I still hadn't worked up the guts to text him. Well when was the right time to text him? I didn't want to seem so eager yet I didn't want to not seem keen. I was there was something about this, like a book of rules to follow, making it clear when to text a guy who gave you his number. I'll text him after my swim I promised myself. I knew that wasn't going to happen. I've been doing this for the last three days. Repeating "I'll text him just after this", but I never do, let's face it, I am a wuss.

After my swim, I decided I was in much need of shopping. If I was going to text Harry then I would need some clothes to wear if we met up. I soon figured my way around here so I could leave whenever and go shopping. It was a fifteen minute walk. I decided a walk would be good to distract me. I sighed, I'm useless. No wonder I'm single.

I found some cute tops, some skirts and dresses. I also brought some three quarter pants, shoes and jewelry to go with my new outfits. I was stuffed. So I went into Starbucks to get a drink. As I was sitting down, I heard a faint screaming and the noise was getting closer and closer. Must be some celebrity I thought to myself. And as soon as he walk into that shop I recognized that familiar curly brown hair and smile. Harry Styles just walked into the shop. Shit I thought, if he sees me then he will think I'm a snob. I sunk into my chair and looked in the opposite direction.

"Is this chair free" the familiar husky voice asked politely.

"Uhh yeah, sure go ahead", I said looking away. He sat down in the chair across from me. Great no getting out of this now.

"Hey, Kyla right?" He asks with a rather confused look on his face.

"Yeah, Harry right?" I reply trying to sound cool. But inside I was freaking out. I have surely ruined any chance of a friendship here.

"So it has been three days since I saw you and you haven't texted me yet?" Harry looks at me. We connect eyes. I swear I just spent ages looking into them. Then someone awkwardly coughs and I look up and there's another teenage boy. I looked up the band on the computer and he was in it. His name was Louis; he was described as the funny one.

"Hi, I'm Louis", he sang. I laughed. Yeah he is the funny one I think to myself.

"So are you this infamous girl Harry told you when he went to this diner thing the other day?" He asked me.

"Yeah, that's me" I smiled. Real cool I think to myself. Could I not bore these guys to death with my very few words.

"Anyway" Harry interrupted.

"I'm sorry I haven't texted you, I just didn't know if you were being polite or what not" I lied through my teeth. He must have known I was lying because he smiled.

"Do you think it's better if I get your number then, so I can give you a text?" He hands me his phone and I put it in instantly.

"Thanks. Anyway I got to go. But I'll give you a text tonight" He winks at me.

"I guess I'll talk to you later then" I replied smiling.

And as fast as he came in and sat down he was off with a coffee in his hand. I looked at my watch, it's three in the afternoon. I better get home I thought to myself, didn't want to worry Josie and Rex. Though I doubt they are. They work a lot of the time.

As I walk into the front door, Marissa smiles at me. "Have a good time shopping", she asked me.

"Yeah I brought quite a lot" I laughed. That was an understatement. I brought way too much.

Josie walked in and smiled "You have been busy" She said looking at my bags. I nodded and smiled.

"Well you better go get ready, we are going out tonight to this movie and diner afterwards. We got free tickets" Ohh good I thought to myself. Now I was busy, Harry would text me and I wouldn't reply and then he would really think I don't like him. The truth is, I was interested in this boy. Maybe I was thinking too much. Or maybe it was life telling me to come back down to reality. Great. Life. You sure made it hard for me to be happy I sighed. Josie interrupted my thoughts "Harry is going to be there. In fact his mother said it was his idea. She was rather happy about it. She said you seemed like a lovely girl." I smiled. She must have realized that's what was on my mind. Because she winked at me and walked off.

Time seemed to rush by as I was getting ready, I put on my new black pumps with my long peach pleated skirt and a white singlet with some dangly earrings. I left my hair down and curled it a bit so it was wavy. I was pleased with the outcome; I just hoped Harry was as well.

My phone beeped, I looked at it…

_**Harry here! Here is your text I promised ;) See you soon Xx**_

I smiled. This was going to be good. I hoped he was just as excited as me. After reading that text, it was clear he was.

_**Hey Harry! Thanks for the text, I'm excited! See you soon x**_

As we were walking up to the movie theatre, I saw his face beaming. He looked nice. I was glad I had dressed up. I was getting worried for a second that I had over dressed.

"You looked beautiful", He smiled looking me up and down before pulling me into a hug.

"You look really good as well", I smiled back embracing the hug. He smelled really good. The hug seemed to last not that long. When he touched me I felt instant sparks. Cheesy yes, but everything felt right hugging him.

"So there was a muck up with tickets and we have to sit at the back by ourselves while the elders sit a few rows in front", he looked pleased. I was too. I didn't really want to sit with everyone else.

"That's cool. I'm actually pleased about that. No offence to the older boring people", I winked. His instant reaction was to bite his lip. I smiled. God, Kyla pull yourself together. I was a smiling mess.

We sat down and took our seats. Harry and I were chatting along and soon the movie started. I started watching for a bit so I got bored and turned and talked to him.

"So this tour guide, fancy taking me around sometime" I asked him. He smiled and looked at me.

"Ohh I don't know, I may have to check my schedule", he winked. I gave him a playful punch in return.

"Hey!" He said and started tickling me. Someone in the cinema turned round and told us to be quiet.

"How about we leave and go somewhere better?" He asked me.

"I would love that". Harry took my hand and I held it while he dragged me out and walked down the street. He didn't let go, I was glad he didn't. I felt safe holding his hand.

"Wont your parents worry about you and the fact that we ditched" I asked politely.

"See the thing was, I picked a hopeless and boring movie and told them I was planning on dragging you somewhere else."

"Suddenly makes sense why Josie winked at me" I replied. This made me very happy.

"So where are you taking me?" I asked him, I wasn't quite sure what was happening.

"Take you to a house warming party. Louis and I just moved into a new apartment. We invited a few friends over. Good excuse for you to meet the rest of the boys and make some new friends."

I smiled, this was kind of him. We got into an elevator and walked into the room. The party was in full swing, music pumping, some people dancing, others standing around eating, drinking, talking. Harry pulled me over to some boys who were standing around laughing. He introduced me to them. They were members of the band, there was Niall, he had a cute Irish accent, Liam who was quite hot, not as good looking as Harry but he was real polite. There was also Zayn who asked "Vas happenin" I laughed, apparently that's his signature pick up line. I asked where Louis was but no one had an idea.

"Most likely up to no good", Liam replied and the others laughed. Before I know it, I was picked up and spun around screaming my head off…


	3. Chapter 3

Next thing I know I was picked up and spun around, screaming the whole time I was then put straight back down. I turned around and saw a sorry looking Louis.

"Louis! You really scared me there." I told him slightly angry. Also slightly embarrassed for my scream.

"So-sorry! I didn't mean to. Buuuuuut the look on your face was priceless." He said half laughing.

I turned and looked at the boys who were chuckling at what had just happened. I then burst out laughing. 'Great, Harry is laughing at me' I thought to myself. Just as I thought that he came up and put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his chest hugging me. I hugged back while inhailing his smell. I loved guys who smelled nice. He sure did smell good too!

The night went real fast. We were standing around joking, drinking, laughing, dancing. Liam looked at his watch.

"Five minutes till it starts Harry," he said while smiling and what had just come out of his mouth.

"Five minutes till what?" I asked slightly confused

Suddenly Harry pulled me along the hallway and we were walking away from the party…

"Where are we going?" I asked even more confused than before.

"Ssshhh, you will find out soon," he said softly with his hand holding onto mine.

We then walked upstairs through a really tidy room and out some doors onto a deck.

"What are we doing here?" I asked still confused as to what was happening.

"In two minutes you will find out," he said smiling at me, while looking into my eyes with his head slightly dropped due to me being shorter than him. We stood there for two minutes, it seemed to be way longer, but we were soon interrupted by a countdown. I looked down over the deck to see everyone crowed around looking at the sky.

"Happy birthday babe," he interrupted grabbing me and looking up. The sky was suddenly lit up with fireworks. Big ones. I was standing there with my mouth wide open. In awe of what was happening. "Did you do this?" I asked not sure of the answer.

He smiled then looked at me, "Yes, it's your birthday in a few hours, I decided I needed to make you remember this night with a big bang." I smiled instantly and I threw my arms around him.

"Thank you so much!" I remarked. And then the moment that I had caught him staring at my lips I knew instantly that this was the right moment. Was this really going to happen now? Well it is on my bucket list, kissing under fireworks. I thought to myself.

Harry suddenly looked nervous. "How would you feel if I were to say that I wanted to kiss you right now?" He asked looking even more nervous.

"How does this answer your question…" I said and instantly went into kiss him. Our lips met and as soon as they did it was an instant spark, like everything on the outside was shut out. We were the only ones here. It felt like I was safe and that he was all I cared about and that we were meant to be. We were then interrupted by a coughing noise behind us. I turned and there was Louis laughing. I then realized that the fireworks had stopped. How long were we kissing for? It seemed like such a short time.

"Enough of the tongue hockey please." He said laughing at us.

I looked at Harry; he had the biggest smile on. "Come on Louis" He said half embarrassed by the fact that he just found us here kissing.

"You do realize that the fireworks ended half an hour ago." Louis chirped in. He had this cheeky grin on his face.

"What's the time" I asked, thinking I wasn't meant to be home for another hour.

"It's half past twelve" Louis told me, with one eyebrow slightly raised.

"Shit! I was meant to be home at twelve." I picked up my bag. "I have to go. Josie will kill me. Then when dad finds out he will be so pissed"

"Don't worry about it" Louis interrupted. "Harry already rang before you left and said that you were going to stay the night. Josie was fine with it. She said it would be good for you to have some fun here." He winked.

"Wait! What was that wink for?" I asked Louis.

"Ohh nothing. Except, we have thin walls, don't want to be waking up the boys now do we." He said laughing, he then walked away.

"Sorry about that." He said before I could ask what that was all about. Harry was still caught in the previous moment before. "You are a really good kisser" He said smiling.

"You are too!" I said back smiling. I was beginning to really like Harry. I never knew someone could make me feel so good about myself. "I can't stay" I said out loud.

"Why can't you?" He asked worried.

"I don't have my pj's or anything" I replied.

"Ohh don't worry about that. Ill lend you some clothes." He said smiling. He then took my hand and then lead me back into the tidy room.

"Is this your room?" I asked. Weren't boy's room's meant to be messy?

"Uhh yeah. I like my room being clean." He said laughing. He then walked over to his draws, opens then and then brings out a pair of shorts, which I politely declined. He looked at me puzzled.

"I'm not letting you go home." He said politely wrapping his arms around me.

"Ohh that isn't why I declined. I just thought we could go without the extra clothing you know." I said winking. I had this new found confidence while I was round him. He seemed pleased with my come back because next thing I know he turns around shuts the door, walks back over pulls me into a hug.

"I really like you Kyla, I don't just like you. I actually think I have stronger feelings then that. I think I am falling for you big time." He said with his arms around me.

"I feel the same way. Everything feels right with you." I said one hundred percent sure about that I had just said was true.

A note was then slid under the door. I reached and grabbed it and laughed. It read _Im glad you feel the same way about me. I knew we were good for each other 3 Louis._

Harry grabbed it and chuckled.

"We really have to do something to him." I whispered. Harry's face lit up.

"But what?" He asked.

"Ohh maybe a little humiliation for him" I said back, knowing we were just about to start a Prank war.


	4. Chapter 4

*Beep* *Beep*

I looked up; the clock read 4:30am. After getting all the stuff together for what we had planned for Louis and informing the boys about our master plan, we set the alarms and went to bed. I wished I could stay in bed longer. Harry was snoring slightly; it was a nice quiet snore. He had his arms around my back. We were up till 2:30 talking about us. I found out a lot that I didn't know about him. Stuff that made me realise we aren't that different.

"You're staring at me?" His croaky voice interrupts me.

"Uhh, you're eyes are closed. How did you know?" I asked him puzzled.

"I'm smart, unlike you. Nice sleep talking by the way." He said rather blankly. I gasped.

"You were watching me sleep!" I said surprised as to what has happened.

"Wouldn't have if you weren't talking! I gotta ask about some of the stuff you said in your sleep." He said rather weirdly. I wouldn't put anything to the way he put it. We had just woken up.

"Ohh no! What did I say?" Before the boys burst through the door, laughing and ssshhhing each other. Liam closed the door gently.

"So what's the plan?" Niall asked. His accent was cute. I wished I had a cool accent.

"Harry told me Louis was a deep sleeper. I thought we would do the old draw all over his face in permanent marker, I'm thinking stealing his phone and sending some rather interesting texts to twitter and lastly put his hand into warm water while he is sleeping and bam! Instant pee! All while we catch it on video of course. To use against him the next time he decides to tease anyone of us." The boys reaction was good, they were giggling.

I had all the stuff in Harry's room on the floor. We all picked up something and then tiptoed towards his room. We opened it to find him sound asleep. He was lying on top of his blankets with his hand over the side of the bed of his blankets. I went to draw whiskers on his face, topped with a black nose. The boys were drawing all over his body with some remarks like insert here and writing their names all over him. I wrote loser on his forehead. We then succeeded to grab his phone and text twitter all these embarrassing things about him. The boys were rolling around laughing on the floor at the result of him being drawn on. I told them to quickly take some pictures with him, I got one quickly. Then I placed the video camera hidden on the top of his draws hidden behind some photo frames and zoomed it in on his lower area. We placed the water under his hand and then tiptoes out of the room. Giggling we ran into Harry's room where we burst out of laughter.

"I cannot wait for his reaction in the morning!" Liam said slightly whispering.

"So I think it's best if we all lock our doors so if he wakes up and see's what has happened we don't get pay back." I chirp in.

"Ohh, don't worry about him. He will sleep in till like 12." Niall said smiling.

"Great, well off to bed lads. Don't won't to wake up after them," Harry replied.

They left and then Harry locked the door.

"Alone time, yes!" Harry whispers.

"Cute. So now tell me, what was I saying in my sleep?" I asked unsure of the answer.

"Ohh, how hot I am, how good of a kisser. How you want to make love to me." He said winking.

"Lies!" I yell pointing at him and then grabbing my mouth because I don't want to wake up Louis.

"Well it was actually about your mum. I'm sorry. I thought you were awake. So I was talking to you and you told me about her."

I gasped. "What did I say?" I asked. I never tell anyone about my mum. She was the worst thing about me. She was terrible to everyone who loved her. It was fair to say that I no longer loved her.

"You were saying, "Stop hitting me". I said no one is hitting you. Keep in mind that I thought you were awake then. Then you said "Not you, my mum is." I told you she wasn't here. Then I clicked that you were sleep talking. So I let you go back to sleep.

"Can I ask you something?" He said with a worried look on his face.

"Let me guess, you want to know about her?" I said back quite slowly.

"Well yeah. I like you for who you are. This is just me wanting to know about you. I mean you don't have to tell me. It's fine. Don't worry." He said putting his head on his pillow closing his eyes.

"I guess if you really want to know I will tell you. If it means a lot to you?" I asked questioning if it was that important.

"Well it would sort of mean a lot. Only if you are ready of course!" He said back fast.

"Well there isn't much to say about her. Except she was a drunk, she would leave my dad and come back saying she changed and she is different. But then she would leave again. All she wanted was money from dad. She did it to him all the time. Her drinking was so bad. That one day I yelled at her saying I hate her. She beat me up. Telling me I was the worst daughter ever. That no one loves me. Dad came home found out what had happened and kicked her out for good. Haven't seen her since then, it was three years ago." Harry looked at me, he looked sorry.

"And how do you feel about her?" He asked.

"I don't feel anything about her. Well I couldn't say I hate her, that's a strong word and I don't think chucking that around will do anyone any good. But I'm over everything about her. She means nothing to me. "I said bluntly. "If that makes sense at all."

He looked at me. "I am so sorry about that all. That must have been hard."

"Its okay. It doesn't even matter anymore. My Dad is happy with his girlfriend, I am happy with them. Ohh and you as well! You are the best thing I could have asked for." I said smiling at him.

"Thank you for telling me. It means a lot. You're bluffing, because YOU are the best thing for me." He said before pulling me in to kiss me on the lips.

.

.

.

.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat gooooooooooooooing oooooooooooon." I wake up jolted by the yelling that was echoing through the house. Harry just looked at me.

"He is up." He said laughing. I got up chucking on his jersey and some shorts.

"Let's go! I want to see what's happening." I said pulling his hand so he gets out of bed. I pointed to the lack of clothing on him. He was just wearing his underwear. I raised my eyebrow. He then looked down and realized what was going on. The bulge in his underwear was quickly covered up but his hands.

"Nice dream?" I said winking.

"You were the main star." He said winking back. I laughed at this effect I had on him.

I chucked some shorts at him while pulling on some joggers. I tied my hair back into a quick bun before unlocking the door and walking out to find Louis running down the hallway towards the boys room.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME? WHY ARE MY PANTS WET? WHY IS MY FACE ALL DRAWN ON?" He said yelling while freaking out.

The boys were just standing there pissing themselves laughing. I quickly ran into his room grabbing the video camera and chucking it back into Harry's room. The boys were still laughing, so I thought I would go over and reveal what had gone down. I went over to Louis and took a quick picture.

"Was this you?" He asked real cheeky.

"Uhh, maybe." I said winking back. Next thing I know Louis tackles me to the ground and starts tickling me.

"Sto-tooooooooooooooop! Louis nooooooooooooooo!" I scream laughing.

The boys run over and start grabbing Louis trying to tickle him back. Soon as I know it we are all on the ground tickling each other, all laughing. Harry grabs me and just starts kissing me. Louis screams ewwww and then we continue to tickle him. Five minutes later, laughing and gasping for air we finally stop.

"Time for a shower!" I say standing up.

"Hmmm same here." Harry says, pulling my hand back towards his room. Louis starts giggling.

"Saving some water are yah" He says winking and laughing at the same time.

"Louis, you are in no place to tease us. Considering you were the one who wet the bed," I say, setting everyone off laughing again.

"I didn't wet the bed!" He said, obviously oblivious to what had gone on.

"Uhh yes you did. We have it on video." I said laughing. Just before I run into Harry's room and locking the door just as he tries to open the door.

"Noooooooo, you're dead!" He yells.

But I ignore what Louis says because once I turned around from the door I get ambushed…

**Please please review! It would mean alot. Good or bad. I like any feedback.  
>Thanks guys for reading:)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Harry put his arms around me gently. "You are amazing" He whispers into my ear. I smile.

"So are you handsome." I reply slightly hushed.

"So how about this shower?" He asks smiling yet still completely serious.

"Well Louis did have a point, we could save water." I said back.

He grabs my hand and takes me towards the bathroom. He undresses himself, leaving his underwear still on before realizing I am still standing there. He walks over and starts to take my clothes off kissing me. He turns on the shower, takes off his underwear and grabs my hand and drags me into it.

.

.

"Best shower ever!" Harry says winking at me.

"Ohh, I would have to agree on that, especially since I didn't have to scrub myself." I said winking at him.

"Well you give amazing massages." He said back.

"Harry how could you cheat on me?" Louis sniggers on the other side of the wall.

I grab my mouth going bright red. "He heard us talking." I asked Harry confused.

"Yes, I did. The walls aren't that thick you know." He said laughing.

"Don't forget I filmed your little accident Louis." I said rather chuffed with myself for doing so.

"Fine. Ill stop listening." I heard through the door.

.

.

.

.

After getting back into my clothes and saying goodbye to everyone I headed back to where I was staying. I needed to go home and change.

*Ring* *Ring*

My phone rings. I answer. Its my best friends Sophia. God I missed her. She was constantly joking and making me laugh. Her and Louis would be good friends I thought to myself.

"Sophia! Hi. I miss you so much." I hear myself eco though the phone.

"What the heck girl! You go away to London on a "boring trip" and next thing I wake up in the morning and your face is posted all over the internet. How on earth did you meet this stunning boy?"

"Haha, he is a family friend. Im not even kidding… he is pretty hot." I laugh.

"Girl. Teach me… jokes. Anyway. One Direction? I can not believe you meet them of all people. I am so jealous."

I look at my phone. I have another incoming call from Harry.

"Sorry soph but I have to go. Incoming call." I tell her.

"Let me guess, your stunning guy. Ohh have fun and I miss you heaps. Bye!"

"Bye." I hang up. I sighed, I miss home. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone still beeping.

"Harry? Already ringing me after seeing you like an hour ago." I laugh into the phone.

"You are so hard to get hold of. Truth is, I missed you. But I have a surprise for you. I will send my driver to you in two hours to pick you. Pack your suitcase with whatever you need for the weekend."

"Uhh what? Where are we going? I can't go Harry. Aunt Josie and Rex probably won't let me go." I said slightly saddened by the truth. I would go if I could.

"Don't worry, sorted it. Already rung them and they are quite happy. Anyway gotta go. I have to pack. Bye!"

He hung up before I had the chance to reply back to him. What on earth was going on.

I walked up to the main house and found Josie sitting down in her office. She was quite into her work.

"Josie. Did Harry ring you?" I asked not sure of what was going on.

"Yeah he did. He said you were going away with the boys and some of their friends for the weekend. Do you want a smaller suitcase to use?" She asked knowing I would want one.

"Yes please, that would be great. Where are we going?" I asked.

She got up and signalled for me to follow. "He didn't mention. It was a rather quick conversation. Im glad you are going away. Because for the next two weeks me and Rex are going away. We are going to visit some relatives in New Zealand. Short notice sorry, but the tickets were cheap and we decided to go for it. Marissa will be working half time while we are away. So I'll write up a schedule when she is here. Ohh and hear is one weekend suitcase for you." She said smiling.

"Thank you. Have fun in New Zealand Josie." I said hugging her.

"Well anyway gotta get back to finishing some work. We leave tomorrow. Bye."

Josie was always on the go. I didn't see her that often. No one in the family did. Not since Granddad died. Everyone loved Granddad. Since he died, she upped and moved to England and rarely went back to visit.

I had another quick shower. Chucked on high waisted shorts and a crop top, paired with some white chucks and left my hair wavy. I packed my suitcase and just as I zipped up my bag a pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Hey babe. I couldn't wait for you to come back so I came to pick you up instead." He said kissing my neck.

"That's so sweet." I said turning around.

"And I came with him, to make sure there was no funny business." Louis butted in. He was leaning against the door with his arms folded. He had a slight cheeky look on his face.

"So where are we going?"

"France!" Harry said real happily.

"Really? Ohh you have no idea how bad I have wanted to go there." I said. I was so excited for this trip.

"We have a few detours and signings, but apart from that. We can tour around and go to the Eiffel tower aaaaaannnnnnnnd Disneyland!" Harry said rather fast.

"Who else is going?" I asked. I was hoping that there would be other girls on the trip.

"Some of the guy's friends, we will take you back to the house and you will meet them." Harry said picking up my bag and grabbing my hand to pull me towards to door.

We hop into Louis's car and a few minutes later we pull up to the boy's house. I walk up to the house, while Harry carries my bag. Such a gentleman I think to myself. Zayn pulls open the door and pulls me into a hug.

"Yay, you are finally here. Harry talked about you enough while you were gone."

Harry's face turned a shade of pink as he looked down. 'You weren't meant to tell her Zayn."

I just looked at Harry and smiled. "I think that's lovely.' I said kissing his cheek. He looked up with his confidence back and smiled at me.

I walked into the house and it was chaos! Bags all over the hallway, people frantically running around and sitting in the lounge, three really pretty girls were sitting completely oblivious to their surroundings, were chatting. As soon as they saw me, they all got up and came over.

"Hi, you must be Kyla!" A tall, tanned girl with really curly hair said pulling me into a hug. "I'm Danielle. I have heard so much about you!"

"Ohh really? You are Liam's girlfriend right?" I asked. I knew the answer already. I saw it on the internet. Liam was the only one in a relationship.

"Yes, Harry talks about you so much! Yes I am. He is just great isn't he!" She said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Another girl introduced herself as Hannah, she was the same height as me, rather pale and she had long blonde hair and wore it in a messy plait. She was Niall's friend. I saw pictures of her and Niall together on the internet. The last one was Shannon. She had long tanned legs with long dark brown hair straightened. She is Zayn's best friend. We were chatting away about everything, from clothes to boys to the trip. Then the boys come in and interrupted us.

"Right, we are ready! Let's go." Liam said putting his arm around Danielle.

"How are we getting there?" I asked.

Harry's face lit up, "We are flying in a private jet courtesy of Simon."

The trip suddenly seemed a whole lot more exciting….


	6. Chapter 6

"Welcome to Paris and thank you for flying with us" Echoed over the jet. I could barely contain my excitement as I realized, I was finally in Paris. The days I dreamed about this romantic city. And best of all I was here with a boy I liked, even more then liked. I think I was beginning to fall in love with him. And what else I was with five amazing boys.

A tall thin lady walked over to us. She was the air hostess; she had her hair tightly pulled back and loads of makeup on.

"I am sorry to inform you, but in the airport, there seems to be paparazzi waiting for your arrival, as well as some pretty desperate fans." She smiled at us weakly.

Great, I thought. This is my first run in with their crazy fans and paparazzi. How do I react around them? What if their fans hate me? I think Harry could tell that I was slightly panicking. Because he put his hand on my chin softly and made me look at him.

"Don't worry babe, you will be fine. I'll hold onto you the whole time. You don't need to say anything to the paparazzi, its best to ignore and pretend they aren't there."

I smiled at him. His eyes slowly trailed down to my lips, his tongue moves around his lips and back into his mouth. We both move our heads in slowly and then…

*Cough*Louis is standing directly above us.

"Sorry to interrupt love but everyone has left the plane and are walking towards the airport."

Harry jumped up and grabbed my hand; we walked out of the plane and were instantly greeted by tons of flashes. We grabbed our bags and toed them behind us, while walking through the growing mob of people. I was stunned, I couldn't see where I was going, Harry put his arm around the small of my back and slowly pushed me forward with him.

"Harry! Who is this girl?"

"Harry, can you confirm you are in a relationship?"

"Harry, is it true, you are dating a homeless girl?"

That made us all laugh; we kept on walking, Harry on one side of me and Louis on the other side. We suddenly they stopped following us and I could see again. Not before walking into a huge room where 100's, 1000's of girls were screaming and chanting. Great I thought to myself, what a quiet trip this will be…

After what seemed to be a never ending flow of girls, we finally arrived at our hotel. It was beautiful and not to mention quiet. Management refused to let any of their fans enter into the building, so this was safe from them all. We were all standing/ sitting in the lobby waiting for our keys to our rooms, outside a thick mob of girls were still hanging around waiting, just in case they came out. When finally the manager came over and handed the keys to us. We had a whole floor to ourselves, including a pool and bar.

We all dumped our stuff on the ground, quickly got changed into our bikinis and ran for the pool. We were all mucking around having a good time. Everyone started to get out soon leaving just Harry and me behind.

"Best hotel ever." Harry said swimming over to me.

"It's amazing; I can't believe you brought me here." I said looking out towards the Eiffel tower.

"So I have a question to ask you, I know we haven't been out on that many dates and that, but tomorrow we have an interview with fans and a signing. Well because they have seen you today, they are going to be asking questions… But would you be my girlfriend?" He asked me politely, his full attention was directed at me, staring right into my eyes.

"Yes, I would love to." I said before moving into kiss him, rather passionately too.

*Cough*

I look and Louis is once again standing by us, interrupting.

"Louis, god dammit. You have to stop interrupting us." Harry said rather pissed off.

"Well, we have a half an hour before we have to go, I thought your lovely girl may need the time to get ready." He said trying to sound apologetic.

"Thanks Louis." I said back and he walked off going back in the direction he came.

"Ahh, I don't even know where I am sleeping. Let's go Harry." I said getting out of the pool.

"Don't worry about that, you are with me." He said rather chuffed with the outcome.

.

.

.

We were walking out of the Hotel, when Harry walks over, putting his arm around me.

"You look absolutely stunning babe." He whispers into my ear.

I took ages to decide what to wear, but I ended up going with a white blouse paired with a midnight blue pleated skirt, some plain black pumps and a small black shoulder bag. My hair was down and Danielle had done a nice job of curling it for me.

We had tea at this lovely French restaurant and arrived back at our Hotel. Sitting on the couch's chatting amongst us.

Louis chipped in, "let's play some games! I think we should pop out some alcohol as well!"

Everyone agreed, so here we are, drinking away playing never have I ever. The rules were, you take a swig of alcohol if you have.

Louis went first, "Never have I ever smoked."  
>Zayn took a swig.<br>Zayn's turn, "Never have I ever skinny dipped."  
>I took one, Harry's eyes widened.<br>Harry's turn, "Never have I ever had sex in a pool."  
>A very embarrassed Danielle and Liam took a swig.<br>It was my turn, "Never have I ever had drunken sex."  
>Harry, Zayn, Louis, Niall and Hannah took a swig.<br>Shannon's turns, "Never have I ever had sex."  
>Everyone took a swig apart from her.<p>

Right, I think there has been enough of this, lets party." I said getting up, walking over to the stereo and turning it up full blast.

"So, you have had sex." Harry said winking.

"Harry! Don't get too excited." I said then taking a drink of my Red bull and vodka.

"Well, I can't help it. My girlfriend is a lot more interesting then I think. Not that you weren't interesting or anything." He stutters.

"You are lucky, you saved yourself there." I said winking.

As the night progressed, the more empty bottles starting piling up, I was talking and dancing with Hannah, Shannon and Danielle, when Harry came over. I'm sorry ladies but I need to excuse Kyla. It is past our bedtime." He said smirking.

I mouthed sorry as Harry grabbed my hand and pulled me in the direction of our room. I walked into our room and pulled off my shoes. My feet hurt from all the dancing. Harry pulled me towards him and starting kissing me, he slid his tongue across my bottom lip and I allowed him in without a second wasted.

**Right guys, Im making you a deal... Another chapter will go up if i get more reviews. Not just one or two please. Ive seen you all subscribing, it takes two seconds and I love hearing what you say about my stories, good or bad. So review ahead my friends:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so im really sorry that i havent updated sooner. Alot has been going on and im not even kidding. One of my friends were killed recently and I guess ive been busy with that and I have been sick. But its algood now!**

**Please review guys!**

I woke up in the morning lying next to Harry. We didn't have sex. I didn't want to, I wanted the right moment and he completely understood me. But that didn't mean we didn't stop kissing, there was a lot of that!

Harry was sleeping peacefully, slightly snoring; he had a slight smile on his face. His eyes flicked open.  
>"Staring at me sleeping again, are you?" He said rubbing his eyes.<p>

Louis pushed open the door. I jumped; it gave me a big fright. "Wake up sleepy heads. We have to leave in an hour."

"Where are we going?" I asked confused. I thought the boys had a signing and interview today.

"You girls are going shopping in the mall while we sign there. Everyone will be so concentrated on us; they won't even notice you girls." Louis said rather fast.

I chucked on a white singlet, a black high waisted skirt and some toms paired with my black handbag again. The other girls had similar stuff on.

We left slightly after the boys, so we arrived at the mall while the girls stood around them screaming their heads off. I listened in and I could hear a lady interviewing the boys.

"So how have you boys been? " The interviewer asked them.

"We have been great; Paris has been a lot of fun for us. It's good to take a trip away with our friends as well."

"So we have seen you boys walking around and hanging out with some girls lately. When do we get to meet them?"

"They are currently busy shopping. So they can't be here today." Louis replied.

"Harry Styles, can you confirm if you are dating Kyla Walker?"

I gasped, they know my name… "How do they know my name?" I asked the girls.

"They know everything, it's a bit creepy at first, but you get used to it." Danielle said smiling at me.

"I can confirm that I am in a relationship with her."

The crowd erupted, some happy some not so happy, even a few girls were crying. And with that we walked off and continued to shop around the mall. About an hour later, we decided we had, had enough and sat down in a café not do far from where the boys were signing autographs for the girls.

"This must get really boring for them?" I said sighing. I just wished I was with Harry right now.

"Well it gets boring if they meet the same people over and over, but most of their fans are really nice and they even buy them gifts." Hannah told me.

"What kind of gifts." I asked Hannah.

"They get them toys, carrots for Louis (she laughed) they make them fan books, they get clothes and sometimes they get them some pretty dodgy stuff like condoms." She said giggling.

"Well that's rather interesting. Do you guys get anything?" I replied.

"Some of their fans do get us stuff, like clothes and fan books. Some hate books as well. There are some fans who are pretty dedicated to trying to get rid of us. It can be quite hard but at the end of the day, the boys don't care about that stuff." Danielle told me.

"Wow that's real serious," I said taking a sip of my latte.

"Ohhhhhh mmyyyyyyyyy gooooooooooooooood." I heard a girl scream. We all looked to see a bunch of girls standing in front of us with cameras and the boys cd's in their hand. I looked at the girls and we all looked slightly panicked.

"Put your head down; let's hope they think they have the wrong person." Danielle said worried.

"It's their girlfriends!" I heard the girl shout. We all looked up and suddenly there was a whole crowd around us. Some were smiling at us asking for pictures, others were looking at us as if they wanted us dead.

"What do we do?" I said panicking. Next thing I feel my phone vibrate. It was Harry. I picked it up.

"Some girls are saying that some people have found you?" His voice mumbled.

"Yeah we are in the café." I replied still looking around at the growing mob of people.

"Okay, hold on, we will come get you and bring you back here."

What did he say?" Danielle asked looking at me confused.

"He said he was coming to get us?" I said back even more confused.

Next thing I know the sound of screaming girls were getting closer and closer. Five familiar boys' faces broke through the crowd looking rather puffed.

"We have to take you girls back onto the stage with us. Quick" Harry said grabbing my hand and pulling me through the crowd of girls. We get onto the stage and see there are heaps of girls standing, screaming taking pictures and crying. I soon realise that Harry is telling me to sit on his lap, due to the fact that there wasn't any spare seats.

"So, that was quite a surprise for the girls. Actually finding out they are shopping in the background. Now tell me who these lucky ladies are." The interviewer asked us.

Niall went first, "This is Hannah, she is my best friend" He said completely happy with the fact that they were indeed best friends.

"This is Danielle; I'm sure all of you already know that." Liam said smiling at her.

"This is Shannon." Zayn said, he was just happy that she was sitting on his lap.

It was Harry's turn, "This is my girlfriend Kyla."

The rest of the interview went by in a blur. It was time for the boys to sign autographs. Girls went through; some gave gifts and some wanted hugs. By the time the interviews had started we all had our own chairs and we were sitting amongst the boys. We just smiled at them and said hi to the ones who said hello. I was completely bored. So I just sat there looking at the way Harry dealt with the fans. He was really happy to see them. Not my thing at all I thought to myself. Harry was nudging me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You have a fan." He said smiling and pointing towards a girl slightly younger than me.

"Me? I have a fan?" I said questioning myself.

"Hi" The girl shyly said to me.

"Hi, who may you be?" I asked back.

"I'm Georgina, but you can call me Geo." She said suddenly getting confident.

"Hi Geo, what can I do for you?" I asked.

"Can you please sign this for me?" I looked at a picture of one of my ball pictures.

"Sure, where did you get this?" I asked her politely but I was freaking out on the inside.

"It was on the internet. I'm your number one fan. Can I please get a picture with you as well?' She said rather nicely.

"Sure thing sweetie." I said.

She handed me over a little package. "I made you something." She said smiling.

"Ohh thank you so much. It was nice meeting you." I said hugging her.

She walked off. There were a few other girls who wanted me to sign for them. I didn't get it, why was I suddenly getting asked these things and why did everyone have pictures from my Facebook page which was private.  
>The signing had finished and we were heading back to the hotel.<p>

"Why would people have pictures from my private Facebook page?" I asked Harry.

"Sometimes your friends will release pictures of you to others or the press. It happens all the time. Don't worry about it."

I couldn't help but worry, who of my friends couldn't I trust? Why would they do that? I think harry could tell something was wrong because he put his arm around me.

"We can change it when we get back to England. I wouldn't worry about it now. Because once we get back to the hotel, we have a few hours to rest and then we are going to Disneyland."

"At night time?" I asked not sure of why we would go at night.

"It's dark therefore people won't recognise us as much." He said smiling.

Harry did the job of making me feel better about everything that happened today. I know that tonight is going to be amazing. Who wouldn't love to spend their night at Disneyland with One Direction?


	8. Chapter 8

He linked his fingers with mine, "Should we do it?" He said nodding towards the tea cup ride.

"I'll race you there!" I shouted running towards the tea cups.

All of us paired up and each got into a tea cup, Niall and Hannah, Liam and Danielle, Shannon and Zayn and Louis joined Harry and I. I looked at Louis and Harry; Louis had his arm draped around Harry's shoulder. "Louis back off! Harry is mine." I said winking at Harry. Harry laughed. We both knew this was going to start up a rather heated conversation that Louis wasn't going to let me win.

"You wish Kyla. We both know Harry is mine." He said laughing.

"Ohh but Louis would he kiss you like this." I said grabbing Harry's collar and pulling him towards me so we connected lips. I knew Harry wouldn't pull away so we kissed for a good 20 seconds before pulling away and seeing a rather disgusted look on Louis's face.

"Not fair. You win this time. But next time you are going down." He said smirking.

The tea cup ride started and next thing I know we are twirling around and Harry looks at me with a cheeky grin on his face and starts tickling me, soon Louis is in on it.

"Sssttt-ttt-ooop it guys" I scream. "No fair, it's two against one!" I said squirming.

We spent ages just going round on the tea cup rides, it was a never ending game of who could stay on the longest with out getting sick. Everyone got off 20 minutes later, some faces were more green then others, but we all felt the same way, tired, sick and ready to leave.

It was approx 12:30 at night when we left the park. It had been amazing experience. I had never been to Disneyland before and this was going to go down as one of the best nights ever. Because there was so many of us we got a mini bus. We piled in; we each had a whole row to ourselves. I sat on the seat by the window and Harry sprawled out next to me, laying his head in my lap, looking up at me.

"You are really beautiful" He said looking at me smiling.

I blushed; Harry had this impact on me. He could say or do anything and I instantly blushed.

"Little lost for words?" He butted into my thoughts.

"Yeah, you have that impact on me Mr Styles." I said placing a quick kiss on his lips. I was pulling away as he pulled my head back down.

"No, don't think you are getting away from me that easily," He said winking at me.

Louis moaned from behind us. "I hope you realize that there is a gap in between the seats and I can see everything." He said. I wasn't quite sure of Louis and Harry's friendship. I detected jealousy in his voice but I knew there was nothing more to it than simply, they were best friends and they were extremely close!

Twenty minutes later we arrived at a very quiet hotel. No fans. No paparazzi. Just silence. It was nice.

"Bed time?" I asked Harry.

"Well everyone wanted to stay up and watch a movie in the lounge. WE could either go to bed or do that? It's up to you babe." He said kissing my forehead.

"Movie!" I said rather excitedly and loud.

Harry and I were on the ground, snuggled up with pillows and blankets, he had his arm around me and I was leaning into him.

Louis chooses to watch a horror movie. I for one hate horror movies. I kept jumping and shouting things like "don't go there you idiot". Harry's hand had crept up my leg and was soothing me. I turned to him and kissed him gently.  
>That's when it slipped, "I love you Harry." I said whispering. He looked panicked and completely shocked. He looked at me trying to find the right words, but all I wanted was the three words I had just told him. He was still trying to figure out what to say. I didn't know what to do, so I did what I thought what was best. I jumped up, announced I am going to bed and walked off.<p>

I slid into mine and Harry's room. Locking the door behind me. What was I going to do? I slipped up and now I look like a total mess. He is going to dump me and send me straight home. Humiliating. After all this time spent with him and my family, I'm pretty sure they are going to find out what's happened. My life is over.

**Haha big fat tease. I know its a little short, but ill make it up to you in the next chapter. Im currently writing it as I am updating it. I just want to thank the people who have kindly left me a review. YOU ARE AMAZING! Just a note for anyone reading this... Please review, good or bad. I like it. I wont hold it against you! It will help me, any feedback is good! **


	9. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT**

**1D authors have been targeted by spammers on this website. This may be deleted. **

**Onedirectionfanfiction(dot)com is a website for One Direction fanfiction. I am on there under skyhighwalker. **

I heard a soft knock at the door followed by Danielle's voice.

"Kyla it's 12pm!" She said opening the door.

"Shiiiiiiiiiit." I groaned jumping out of bed. "I have to go home. I set my alarm but it didn't go off." I said scurrying around the room finding all my stuff and shoving it into the suitcase.

The lack of sleep and tear strained eyes were visible to Danielle. She grabbed my shoulders and forced me to sit on the bed.

"What happened last night babe?" She said worried.

"I told Harry I loved him and he didn't say anything back. It just slipped out. I freaked out and ran off. I've ruined everything Danielle. I have to go now." I said bursting out in tears again.

"You are not leaving now! You have to come to the salon with me. I want to help cheer you up. We can get our nails done, hair and makeup and then we can come back and then you can decide if you want to leave."

"Bu-"

"No but's. Come on have a shower and get changed!" She said pushing me towards the bathroom.

So here I was in the salon having some stranger pamper me. Danielle was right. It was helping. I had a cup of tea in front of me, a mag in my hand and someone was making me look way better then I felt. I flipped the page of the magazine to a spread dedicated to harry and I. I gasped. Both Danielle and the person doing my hair looked at the article in front of me.

"The hottest new couple?" Danielle read out loud.  
>"Last seen out roaming the streets of none other than the love city itself, Paris."<br>Below the headline there were pictures of Harry and I holding hands, there was one that looked like it had zoomed in on our hotel and spotted us kissing.

"Great. Now the paparazzi are going to think I'm a joke."

"Babe, it will sort itself out. Now, your hair is done, let's go get your makeup done!"

I looked in my reflection at the hotel. They had done a good job of my hair and makeup. I smiled at myself. I looked and felt good. I looked at the clock it was 5:45pm. Danielle and I had done some shopping today; I had found this lovely Dress that had a vintage side to it. I ended up buying it as well as high heels to go with it. I spotted Danielle behind me.

"Come on, let's get dressed up and go out."

She noticed the panic on my face.

"Don't worry; the girls are going to meet us there, a girl's night out!" She said enthusiastically.

I put on my new outfit and loved the way I looked. Hair curled to shape my face. A thin black line across the top of my eyelid, paired with long eyelashes. My lips were a pink shade and my cheek bones stuck out nicely. My black dress stopping mid-way down my thighs fitted me perfectly, hugging all the right spots and my bright midnight blue heels to add colour to my outfit. I was ready to let lose.

Danielle came in. "You look amazing?" She said pulling me into a hug. I looked at her as well.

"You too Danielle. I love your shoes! And you hair, its straight!" I said taking her outfit in.

"So slight change of plans, we have some party on the roof top planned. Just us girls! But could you go up there and I'll be up in a few. I just need to grab a few things. The others are up there."

I smiled, "I'll see you soon then" I said before I left the hotel room and jumped into the elevator.

It was a short ride before the elevator opened. I walked through a narrow hallway and opened a door opening up onto the roof top.

There standing in front of me, Harry Styles.

"Wh-hhat are you doing here?" I asked, looking around to see where the others were.

"I planned a surprise date for you. That's where everyone was today. Danielle kindly helped you get ready for this." He said pointing in the direction of a table set for two with candles.

I inhaled the view. It was dark; the Eiffel tower was lit up in the distance. The lights in the city were all on.

"This is beautiful." I said stepping towards the balcony.

"Yes you are." Harry said smiling at me, his dimples showing.

"But I thought last night when-"

"I had freaked out because I had this planned for tonight, I was going to surprise you and well. I had wanted to tell you that I love you. I freaked out yesterday because I didn't know you felt this way about me. I thought -"

He was interrupted by my lips planting his. He ran his lips across my bottom lip, granting him access straight away. We soon pulled away. He took my hand and pulled me towards the table, pulling my chair out for me and then taking his place across from me.

Three wine glasses, one main and desert later, we were sitting there smiling away at each other.

"I love you." Harry said looking deep into my eyes.

"I love you too." I said my smile growing even bigger than before. "Tonight was amazing, everything was just wonderful."

"So I have another surprise for you."

"Harry, you don't have to do anything else. This was already a lot."

"Well I have two, but you will have to wait for the other one till we get back to London. The other one is waiting for you."

He took my hand and pulled me behind him.

We stepped into a set of sliding doors a few meters next to us.

"What's this Harry?"

"Well I thought we could spend some time to ourselves." He said smiling at me.

There were roses scattered on a bed, an ensuite bathroom with more petals in the spa bath. Everything looked perfect.

His lips met mine, the feeling was different, it was more passionate. I liked it.

I began to unbutton his top, sliding it off his arms and dropping it to the ground. I unbuckled his belt and he quickly discarded his pants just standing there in his boxers. He then reached his arms behind me and unzipped my dress, letting it drop to the ground.

He looked at me truthfully, "Do you want to do this?"

I bit my lip and nodded.


	10. Chapter 10

"Why are you tiptoeing?" Harry asked me as I walked down the hallway with him. Hands joined in one hand and my heels in my other hand.

"Harry, ssssh! They are going to hear us." He chuckled.

"We aren't even in the hotel room yet. Why are you worrying?"

"Louis is not going to let this go if he sees me in these clothes."

I opened the door as quietly as I could. Harry was about to say something but I pushed my finger to his lips.

"Don't you dare!" I whispered.

I shut the door as quietly as possible and started to creep towards our room. Before I could even open the door, I heard a cough behind me. Sighing I turned around and there he was, the trouble maker himself, Louis Tomlinson.

He raised his eyebrow and nodded towards my clothing.

"I see you guys decided not to come home last night." He laughed. "Get lucky last night Hazza, my man!" He said putting his hand out for a half five.

Harry smiled to himself and high fived Louis. Louis put his arm around Harry.

"Hands off Doncaster!" I told him smiling before pulling Harry into the bedroom and shut the door.

"Ohh Harry, that's the spot, faster Harry." I heard moan from the other door.

Harry and I just burst out laughing, before joining in with Louis' immature antics. Suddenly it went quiet behind the door. I quickly opened to see a rather disgusted look on Louis' face.

"Gottcha!" I said laughing.

After showering and packing up everything, it was time to leave Paris and head home.

I finally arrived back at Aunty Josie's and Rex's house!

Soon realizing I was home alone for another few days and with nothing to do. I sent out a text to everyone.

_What is everyone doing tonight? X_

Harry replied the fastest.

_Nothing. What have you got planned babe? Xx_

_Just want to have pool party/drinks? Invite the girls and boys. X_

_Want to go out and buy some supplies then? Boys are keen! Xx_

_Sure pick me up when you are ready. X_

_I'll be over in five. Xx _Harry replied instantly.

I chucked on a baby white top with some black tights and ballet flats.

I heard a car toot. I walked around to the front and jumped in.

"So Harry, don't think I forgot but you said you had a surprize for me?"

"Ohh, don't you worry! I remember alright!"

"So what is it?" I said worried with the suspicion.

"Surprise." He said winking at me.

We brought a lot of food and alcohol for tonight. Of course Harry tried to pay for all of it. I insisted that I pay for all considering that it was my idea. In the end we settled for half each.

We set everything up, music speakers outside by the pool and turned on the hot tub. I set up the pool house- the room I'm staying in with mattresses on the floor with tons of blankets and pillows. Everything was ready. I quickly changed into my bikini, chucking some high waisted shorts and a loose white singlet.

Harry had gone back to get his stuff and to bring some of the guys over.

Danielle, Shannon, Liam and Zayn were the first to turn up.

"Hey guys!" I said jumping up from the bed.

"This is such a cool idea." Danielle said pulling me into a hug.

"Well let's have some fun tonight!" I said pulling away from her.

Zayn had walked over to the speaker and started playing some music.

Two minutes later Harry had turned up with the rest of the crew. He pulled me into a hug.

"Missed you! Louis couldn't decide what to wear."

"You are lucky Walker. I was going to wear my speedos just for you." He said winking.

"You didn't bring them? I guess I missed out then!" I said laughing.

Next thing I know my legs and arms have been picked up. Louis and Harry pretending to swing me into the pool.

"Louis, harry no!" I said screaming.

Before I know it I'm in the pool, soaking wet.

"You got my clothes wet!" I yelled. Harry put his hand down to help me get out of the pool. I pulled his hand a little harder so he fell in with me.

Louis was pissing himself laughing. I climbed out of the pool and walked up behind Louis then proceeded to push him into the pool.

"Boooooomb!" Niall yelled before jumping into the pool.

I chucked my wet shorts and singlet on the ground, and then jumped back into the pool.

Everyone was jumping in the pool, acting like kids. Splashing each other, dive contests, handstands, biggest splash, and shoulder wrestling in couples. Of course Louis being the only single here, he picked on my and Harry. Trying to push me off Harry's shoulders. Of course with the help of Louis, Harry and I never won. I decided to get out and jump in the hot pool. Zayn sitting in the pool by himself.

"Having fun Zayn?" I asked joining him.

"Yeah, thanks for this. It's good to act like a kid again. Though for Louis, it's a daily routine."

"So Zayn, what's the situation with Shannon?" I asked being friendly.

"Ohh well we are best friends." He said. He looked like he was holding back something.

"What aren't you telling me Zayn?" I said looking at him, trying to figure him out.

"Well, we have been friends for a while and I kinda like her."

"Kinda Zayn? It looks a little more than that."

"Well I, well, er,um. I like her a lot, but I know she doesn't feel the same way and-"

"You are worried you will ruin the friendship?" I interrupted him.

"Yeah." He said looking down at his twiddling thumbs.

"Zayn. If it's meant to happen with you guys, then it will happen. But I don't think sitting around twiddling your thumbs isn't going to help make it happen."

"But what happens if she doesn't feel the same way?" He said looking at Shannon.

"Zayn, from a girl, she likes you. It's pretty obvious. I can tell."

"Really?" His eyes widened.

"Really Zayn." I said smiling at him.

"Well can you help me then? Help me plan something for her tomorrow night?"

"Of course I will Zayn!"

Harry came over and sat next to me in the hot tub. "What's up?" He said.

"Just getting to know Zayn." I said putting my legs on his lap.

"Well I'll leave you two to it." Zayn said getting out of the tub.

Harry planted a delicate kiss on my lips.

"What's was that for?" I asked.

"Just that I love you. I'm happy to be your boyfriend." He said smiling.

"I love you too. Now let's go and start the drinking!" I said kissing his lips quickly.

"So Kyla…" Louis said winking.

I looked at him. "Yes Louis?" I said suspiciously.

"I dare you to jump into the pool naked."

"Louis-"

"No but's, you do this and then I will do any dare you want."

"How long do I have to be in the pool?"

"Three minutes."

"Done deal."

I chucked my bikini on the ground and jumped in. "I'm in. So come on countdown." I said to him.

Louis went to turn around but Harry quickly stopped him. This earned a chuckle from Louis.

Harry came over and leaned by the pool. I swam over to him.

"Having fun there babe?' He said winking.

"You are enjoying this aren't you?"

"Honestly, you are fit. Seeing you naked is like wow."

"Be careful Styles. Don't want to get too excited."

"Ohh, I'll just save it for later." He said winking.

"Right, well if you guys are finished flirting. Your times up." Louis said laughing.

"Did he just hear us?" I said whispering.

"Yes I did." Louis said laughing.

I climbed out of the pool; Harry wrapped a towel around me.

"I'm going to put some clothes on." I announced to everyone.

I went to my draws and chucked on some other high waisted shorts and a crop top, chucking my hair into a messy bun on the top of my head.

"You said anything Louis?"

"Im slightly worried?" Louis said looking at me.

"Ohh you should be!"


	11. Chapter 11

"You said anything Louis?"

"Im slightly worried?" Louis said looking at me.

"Ohh you should be!"

"I'm just going to have a wee think. So go ahead and drink up."

"What are you plan's?" Harry whispered in my ear.

"Nothing. We are going to get him so drunk and drop him somewhere. Let him figure out how to get home in the morning."

"This is pay back for our last morning in Paris isn't it?" He said laughing into my ear.

"Ohh you know it Styles."

"Haha! This is one of the reasons why I love you."

A few hours later, Louis was at the state of drunkenness. How do I know? He is going around trying to strip his clothes off, singing 'Man I feel like a women' and trying to rip Harry's clothes off as well.

I pulled out my phone.

"I would like to order a cab to pick up a person."

"Sure, what's the address."

I told them the address and the cab was set to arrive in less than 10minutes. This was going to be a rather eventful night I thought.

5minutes later I heard a toot out front. Harry and I carried Louis to the car and put him in the back seat.

"He looks rather intoxicated." The taxi driver pointed out.

"He is fine. I'll give you a twenty dollar tip if you take him for me?" I pleaded him.

"Fine. Where am I taking him?"

"The airport!"

I handed over the money and returned to the party. I walked around the corner to the start of Wild Ones. Everyone starts fist pumping and singing along.

_I want to shut down the club  
>With you<br>Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
>Oooh<em>

I like crazy, foolish, stupid  
>Party going wild, fist pumping<br>Music, I might lose it  
>Blast to the roof, that how we do'z it (do'z it do'z it)<br>I don't care the night, she don't care we like  
>Almost dared the right five<br>Ready to get live, ain't no surprize  
>Take me so high, jump and dont stop<br>Surfing no crowd  
>Oooh<br>Said I gotta be the man  
>When they heading my van, mic check one too<br>Shut them down in the club while the playboy does it, and y'all get lose lose  
>After bottle, we all get bit and again tomorrow<br>Gotta break loose cause that's the motto  
>Club shuts down, I heard you super model<p>

Hey I heard you were a wild one  
>Oooh<br>If I took you home  
>It'd be a home run<br>Show me how you do

I wanna shut down the club  
>With you<br>Hey I heard you like the wild ones (wild ones wild ones)  
>Oooh<p>

Party rocker, foot-show stopper  
>More shampoo<br>Number one, club popper  
>Got a hangover like too much vodka<br>Can't see me with ten binoculars  
>So cool<br>No doubt by the end of the night  
>Got the clothes coming off<br>Til I make that move  
>Somehow, someway, gotta raise the roof, roof<br>All black shades when the sun come through  
>Oh, it's on like everything goes<br>Round up baby til the freaky show

What happens to that body, it's a private show  
>Stays right here, private show<br>I like em untamed, don't tell me how pain  
>Tell them this, bottoms up with the champagne<br>My life, coming harder than we hit play  
>Do you busy with the bail, were you insane<p>

Hey I heard you were a wild one  
>Oooh<br>If I took you home  
>It'd be a home run<br>Show me how you do

I want to shut down the club  
>With you<br>Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
>Oooh<p>

_I am a wild one  
>Break me in<br>Saddle me up and let's begin  
>I am a wild one<br>Tame me now  
>Running with wolves<br>And I'm on the prowl_

Show you another side of me  
>A side you would never thought you would see<br>Tear up that body  
>Dominate you 'til you've had enough<br>I can't lie  
>The wilds don't lie<p>

Hey I heard you were a wild one  
>Oooh<br>If I took you home  
>It'd be a home run<br>Show me how you'll do

I want to shut down the club  
>With you<br>Hey I heard you like the wild ones  
>Oooh<p>

I am a wild one  
>Break me in<br>Saddle me up and let's begin  
>I am a wild one<br>Tame me now  
>Running with wolves<br>And I'm on the prowl...

Liam rapping, Danielle busting her moves, some rather dirty dancing from Shannon and Hannah, Zayn, Niall and Harry attempting to look good dancing. Me, well I was standing there filming this on my phone. Harry came over and grabbed my waist.

"Baaaaaaby, come dance!" He said pulling me towards everyone else.

Harry grabbed my phone and started filming everyone. I went and joined in with Shannon and Hannah. Laughing and doing moves that I would never do sober.

I grabbed my head, I had drunken a little too much last night. Harry was lying next to snoring softly. I couldn't remember what had happened last night. I peeked under the sheets, still fully clothed. Harry, well he was naked.

I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and applied some makeup on my face. I looked horrible, great I thought to myself. I climbed back into bed. Harrys arm snaked around me.

"You are awake?" I whispered.

"Urgh." Came from his direction.

"What happened last night Harry?"

"My head hurts."

"I'll go get some water and pain relief."

I got up and walked to the kitchen in the room. Grabbing a glass of water and popping a panadol into my mouth. I grabbed another for Harry.

"Ohh god, I could do with that." I looked over to see Danielle walking towards me.

"What happened last night?" I asked her handing her the packet of panadol.

"I was hoping you would remember?"

"No clue. I'll be back in a second. Just gotta give this tom Harry."

I walked back into the room.

"Here you go babe. You better put some clothes, at least some underwear. Danielle is awake."

"Thanks." He mumbled taking the water and panadol.

I walked back into the room. "This place it a mess." I picked up my phone. The screen saver was a picture of Harry and I from what looks like last night. I went into my pictures and scrolled through. There were a lot of Harry and the boys pulling stupid faces. I started laughing. Danielle came over and started looking at them with me. I started watching the video.

"I guess that is what we were doing last night." Danielle laughed.

"This is bad." I said laughing.

"You think you are, at least you look like you are taking the piss. I'm dancing over there going hard out."

Slowly everyone had started getting up.

"I'm so hungry." Niall moaned.

"You are always hungry Niall." I pointed out. "But I could do with some McDonalds for breakfast."

Everyone got into some decent clothes and then decided that we still had alcohol in our systems, so we started to walk down. http:/www(.)polyvore(.)com/maccas/set?id=46488311

"Guys, where is Louis?" Harry reminded us halfway to McDonalds.

I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Liam asked.

"I got a cab to take him to the airport last night."

Everyone started laughing. "I totally just remembered."

"Ohh no poor Louis." Harry pouted.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Zayn reminded him.

"Yeah, I know he will be. But we should be worried about Kyla when he finds out she did this to him."

After everyone had eaten, we started walking back. We should have thought about the fans. We were cornered by girls crying and shouting out to them. Asking for pictures, autographs. The boys stopped to take some and sign some.

I was so hungover. This was the worst I have ever had. I wonder what else happened. I looked at Harry. He looked quite tired, the others looked tired as well. Poor boys.

"That video from last night was soooo funny!" One girl said to me.

"Huh? What video?" I asked her snapping out of my trance.

"The video you guys did to Up All Night." She said.

"Ohh yeah? Sorry girl, I gotta go! Have fun." I said politely.

"Wait, can I please have a hug."

"Yeah sure." I said hugging her.

She ran off shrieking to her friends. "I JUST HUGGED KYLA WALKER, HARRY'S GIRLFRIEND."

I just laughed. We continued walking back.

"Does anyone know what they were talking about, some video?" Niall said breaking the silence.

"It's to Up All Night? I heard that too? I just went along with it."

We finally reached back to mine. I pulled out the laptop and searched it. It came up with a video set in the lounge. We were mouth syncing to Up All Night, completely drunk and doing random things. We all just sat there with our mouths wide open.

"That's what we did last night." Liam said at the end of it. We all burst out laughing.

"Looks like heaps of fun. Kinda wished I remembered it to be honest." I said.

"Don't need to worry about making a video for that song now." Harry said.

"2 million views already?" Shannon said. "What on earth."

"I have no idea how I ended up at the airport last night?' I turned around to see a confused looking Louis running his hands through his messy brown hair.

"Louis. You're back?" I stuttered.

"Yeah. Any idea how I got there Kyla?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I put my hands up, "I'm innocent."

"Only for now." He said walking to the kitchen to grab a drink. "That was long night. So what did you guys get up to anyway?"

"Nothing much, we made a 2 million view video. Don't remember it at all." Harry said sitting down on the couch.

I hear Harry's phone ring from the bedroom. He grunts to himself and then slowly gets up and staggers to the bedroom. He walks out ten minutes later.

"That was management, they want to meet us today. They want to discuss the video that we posted online last night." He said slightly worried.

The boys all turned to look at each other, their faces all growing worried.

"What time?" Liam asked, his voice squeaking.

"In half an hour, so we should head there now." Harry turned to face me. "We will come back later and help clean up. Sorry!" He said looking apologetic.

"Don't be silly. Us girls can clean up by ourselves." Danielle said happily.

"Im sure things will be fine." Shannon said.

"Yeah, don't worry about them!" I said, I didn't one hundred percent believe what I said, but I hoped it was true.

A quick hug and kiss from Harry, I said bye to the others and then they were gone.

They will be fine I thought to myself. But why didn't I believe it.


	12. Chapter 12

Two hours later and the pool house is finally clean. We sat down sighing. I kept looking at my phone just in case Harry had text me. I was slowly getting really worried.

"It has been two hours and we haven't heard from them." I spoke into the silence.

Danielle looked at me. "I'm sure they will be fine. Worse case, they get a telling off." Management can be strict but they can't do too much to the boys."

I nodded. We were all sitting there silently when suddenly my phone starts ringing.

I read the caller i.d, it was Harry.

"Harry, what happened?" I said into the phone.

"You girls need to get here right now." He said urgently.

"Why, whats wr-"

"Just get here quickly. I'll see you soon." He hung up. I just sat there starring at the phone.

"We have to go the office."

Twenty minutes later we had finally arrives at the offices. We had barely said anything the whole journey. Harry hadn't replied, none of the boys did to our texts.

We walked in; the receptionist greeted us straight away. "Follow me girls." She said leading us into a conference room. The boys were all sitting in there with a mixture of clenched, hardened and sad faces.

"Please take a seat girls." The receptionist said to us.

"Whats happening?" I said to Harry. He just put his fingers to his lips and looked at the door.

A tall man walked in. He was in a suit and looked rather formal.

"Hi girls, my name is Rob. Now, this video that turned up on the internet last night was rather interesting. The boys told me that they were indeed fuelled by alcohol. At first I wondered where Louis was, and then the newspapers confirmed he was heading back from the airport. However, the reason here is not for a telling off."

I sighed and looked at Harry, he was now smiling. He turned and looked at me and winked. Cheeky bastards, they were fooling us.

"Well, as much as I want this video to be the 'Up All Night' video, I would actually like to make another one, with Louis in it of course and you girls. We realized that these boys need more fun videos with you girls."

I just stared at him with my mouth open. Harry nudged me. I closed it quickly, Rob probably thought it was weird that I stared at him.

"We want to begin filming as soon as possible. You girls free tomorrow?" We all nodded our heads.

"Great that settles it. Tomorrow morning 6am outside the boys house. No need to do your makeup or bring clothes. The stylist is sorting everything right now. You girls just need to go to her office and get some measurements down and what not then we are done here. See you tomorrow." He said before leaving the room.

I hit Harry on the shoulder, "You are so mean. You had us fooled there."

He laughed, "Hey it was a great idea. But it's great news, you girls are going to have so much fun!"

"Excuse me girls, but would you follow me please." The receptionist reappeared in the room.

*Beep* *Beep*

I looked at the alarm clock. 5:30am. I groaned and rolled over. "Harry babe, it's time to get up."

He just mumbled five more minutes. I placed my lips on his before moving over and straddling him. He eyes popped opened fast and then pulling me down for another kiss.

"Now you are up, time for a shower." I said smiling at him.

"You are such a tease." He moaned.

We all stood gathered outside the boy's house. The roads were dead. I had stayed at their house last night, due to the fact that Rex and Josie still weren't home yet. It was freezing; I huddled into Harry to try getting warmer.

"I wanna sleep longer."

"So do I, but come one babe. It will be worth it." Harry said getting out of bed.

We had all gotten ready in a record time. We were all excited for today's events. Standing outside all huddled together. Finally the car turned up and took us to where ever we were going.

After an hour of hair and makeup, I was finally ready. I had my hair down and curled slightly, a thin black line across my eyelid with some gold eye shadow that was done so lightly. My lips were a shade of pink and my cheekbones shaded pink. I wore a polyvore dress with heels. I liked the look. The first place we were filming was at a night club. A bunch of extras hung around in the back ground, while we mucked around and danced in front of the cameras, the boys lip syncing their words. It felt a little strange with the cameras filming my face at first but after a while it seemed normal. We had taken a quick break for lunch and returned filming. We then movied onto the next destination, but this time we had to get onto a train and film moving from place to place. This time the extras were replaced by the public traveling, giving us strange looks as we mucked around on the train. This took ages and soon it was getting dark. We arrived at the next destination, which was set up as a teenage party. We all rocked up and started dancing again, talking to people that we pretended we knew. I had to talk to this guy and laugh at something he said, Harry came along and kissed me on the cheek taking me away to dance. More lip syncing. Soon after many shoots and hanging about, they called it a night. We went and got changed back into our clothes and headed back.

"I think it's a takeaway night." Louis said in the car. We all nodded and agreed with him. I felt like nothing more than a night in doing not a lot. We had to wake up early again the next morning and finish filming.

"That was so much fun today!" I said to everyone.

"Yeah, you were really good in front of the cameras." Danielle told me.

"Yeah, especially when you had to act with that boy." Hannah winked at me.

Harry coughed next to me. I looked at him and smiled.

"Pssh, you girls were amazing! Danielle, you amazing at dancing around! I had my mouth open when you were dancing."

"Kyla, you are a really good dancer too. I never knew you could dance?"

"Yeah, didn't really think I could do much out of dancing. It's just fun to much around and stuff."

We ordered Chinese and ate it, laughing over the events of the day. It somehow came out that I was the one who sent Louis to the airport.

"You little… I am so getting you for this." Louis said, looking to the floor and then picking up a noodle and proceeding to chuck it at me, to which I ducked and it hit Danielle in the face. Liam got defensive and chucked a piece of meat at Louis, which hit him straight in the forehead. As soon as it started, there was a full on food fight in the kitchen. Once there was nothing left to chuck, we all sat on the ground laughing to ourselves.

"I have never had so much fun in my life. I have such good friends." I said out loud.

"We love hanging with you." Zayn said, which got a whole lot of nods and yeah's.

"I love hanging with you guys. I can't believe I'm in London." I threw my hands up in the air.

"Well I am just glad that you have managed to tame the flirt." Louis said laughing.

"Anyway," I said yawning." I'm going to have a shower and head to bed." I said getting up; Harry put his hands up to indicate for me to pull him up. "Me to" He said walking with me, which resulted in a heap of "Ohh la la's" and "Get in there son", which were mainly from Louis.

After a quick shower, I jumped out and walked into his room with the towel around me. I was searching through my suitcase and chucked on some pj shorts and a loose white singlet. Harry came in five minutes later with the towel wrapped around his torso, showing off his body, that was still a bit wet from the shower. He walked over to me and placed a kiss on my lips.

"What was that for?" I asked him, pulling away from his kiss moments later.

"Ohh I was just thinking in the shower."

"About what?"

"How lucky of a guy I am to have someone like you." He said pulling me close.

"Obviously not just that." I said laughing.

"Well you know, I may not have seen you bending over your suitcase." He said winking.

"Well Mr Styles, let me help you get changed."

Louis burst into the room, "Wakeup, it five to six, the car will be here soon." He looked at Harry and saw that he was naked.

"Harry, got his ins. Go my boy!" He said fist pumping.

"Louis out!" I commanded him.

"Someone didn't get that much sleep last night." He winked. Before he backed out and shutting the door,

Harry and I had a quick shower and stepped outside just as the car arrived.

We sat in the car, I put my head on Harry's shoulder and shut my eyes to get some more sleep. I was so tired. Just as I shut my eyes, I heard some giggling. I opened them to see Zayn and Louis laughing at me with Shannon and Hannah. "What's so funny?" Niall asked chewing away on some chips. "Harry and Kyla didn't get much sleep last night." Louis said winking.

"How couldn't they? They went to bed before any of us?" Niall said confused.

That boy was so oblivious to anything outside food. "Niall they were fooling around last night."

"Fooling around doing what? I was awake until 12:30ish and no one was running around the house.

I just laughed poor boy. I hoped that Louis wasn't going to say anything.

"Niall, they were making love." Louis said thrusting his hips. Niall just looked at me, his cheeks went red and then turned back to his chips.

"Louis shut up. You are jealous. You are single and you have no one." I told him


	13. Chapter 13

I am really sorry guys! I have been so slack with updating and I have had this sitting on my computer for you! I got a full time job(yay) So i have been quite busy. But i though i should tell you that i met them:) When they came to NEW ZEALAND. Honestly best day ever. Anyway to make up for my lack of updating I shall now update two chapters for you lovely people:)

Our next destination for the shoot was this house that had blackened windows. We had to go upstairs to a girl's room and pretend we were getting ready and the boys in another room pretending as well. Downstairs there were cups everywhere, pizza boxes, cushions on the ground, the place was a mess. We then had to pretend we just piled into the door after a long night out. We mucked around, playing games of twister, Louis started a little food fight, I pushed him off the couch and we also jumped around a bit. The last scene we had to film here, was us all waking up after a little bit of sleep.

After filming, we got a break for a few hours. We were needed back a couple hours before sunset to film the last scene. We all decided to go to the mall to get some food. After mucking around, we decided to get some healthy food from the supermarket and chill at a park next door to the mall

"Harry, let's go shopping." I said looking at him.

"Yeah sure. Where do you want to go?" He smiled at me.

"Where do you like to shop?"

"Shopping for me?" He said surprised.

"Yeah! Do you want to?"

"Yeah, I need some things actually." He said standing up and pulling my up.

"I want to come." Louis joined in.

We walked around shops, the boys trying on some new stuff. The boys went into a shop to get some new underwear.

"Want me to try on these babies." Louis said turning around and showing me a pair of superman underwear.

"And show off what exactly?" Harry turned around from looking through a rack.

"My giant bulge!" Louis piped in.

I just stood there laughing, not sure if he was serious or not.

"Ahh Louis, what bulge, there is nothing there." He winked

"Harry, should I be worried about where this conversation is heading?" I butted in.

"Just stating the obvious." He said winking again.

"Am I missing something?" I said to them.

"Ohh just, Harry is jealous."

"I dont think you need to continue this conversation around me." I said to them laughing. "I'm not sure I want to hear about how big you are."

"Ohh but come on, you know all about Harry." Louis said whinging.

"He is my boyfriend?" With that, harry put his arm around me.

After another hour of shopping around, it was time to head to where we planned to meet the car to take us back to shooting.

We had to get into two cars. Harry driving one and Louis driving the other, because they had their licences. I sat in the passenger seat with Harry and Zayn and Shannon in the back while Liam, Danielle, Hannah and Niall in the other car. WE filmed us driving around places and then pretending to arrive at our next destination. The last scene was in a forest; well it looked like one anyway. They had set up lamps hanging from trees, a camp fire, a bunch of random people hanging around dancing. The boys did some more lip syncing; Harry and I were running around hiding behind trees from each other. Liam and Danielle were sharing a quick kiss, Niall having a strum of the guitar, Shannon and Hannah throwing some glitter at Zayn and Louis, it starting in glitter going everywhere. Everyone was covered in glitter.

"Annnd cut!" The director shouted.

We all sighed relief.

"I have glitter in my bum crack!" Louis shouted.

"You are going to poo out glitter then." Niall said making us all burst into fits of laughter.

The next day.

We didn't do much after finishing shooting last night. Harry came back to mine. We went straight to sleep.

It was 10am. I groaned. I still felt a little tired. I think I was coming down with a cold. Great I thought. I nudged Harry, "Wakeup. You need to go home today."

"Why?" He groaned.

"I have plans, plus I think I'm getting a cold. You need your voice, so getting sick isn't an option." I said getting out of bed.

"Fine. I'll just have a shower." He said pouting.

"Hey! You will thank me, when you don't get sick. If I could have it my way, I would have you stick round."

Harry hopped into the shower and started singing. I went and stood in the door way of the bathroom.

"Like what you see?" He said looking at me.

"I was listening to you sing. I love listening to you."

"Ohh well thank you." He said grinning at himself.

"Alright. Kiss goodbye?" Harry said coming into my room five minutes later.

"Don't think so." In response Harry pulled out the pout face again.

"You will live!" I said pushing him away.

I picked up my phone and dialled Zayn's number.

"Hello Kyla?"

"Zayn! We need to plan this date for Shannon."

"I completely forgot about this. Is this a good idea? I don't even know if she likes me."

"Zayn, even if she doesn't, it doesn't matter. You need to put yourself out on the line. You haven't spent that much quality alone time with her a while. So this would be great for her."

"Do you have any idea what to do?"

"Yeah I do. Want to meet up and plan this?"

"Yeah come round to our house. If it's too loud here, we can go out."

"Sure I'll be over in a few. Bye Zayn!"

I knocked on the door twice.

"I'll get it. Someone shouted from inside.

Harry opened up the door, confused, "Miss me already?" He said smirking.

"Ohh no Styles, I am hanging with Zayn today."

"Why?"

With that I rubbed my finger over my nose.

"Come on, please tell me!"

"You will find out!" I said walking into the lounge.

"Zayn lets go out! We need to do that thing…" I said winking. He looked at Harry and caught on.

"Ohh the thing that we talked on the phone about." He said back.

We got up and left.

After a couple hours of planning, Zayn left to go home while I went to Shannon's house to get her ready for what was going to happen tonight.

*Beep* *Beep*

I looked at my phone

_Harry ambushed me as soon as I got home. He will not stop asking what we were doing. Haha_

I clicked reply.

_Don't tell him! Tonight to going to be so much fun for you and Shannon, make sure you are there when I told you! _

_I will be there! Just makes sure she turns up!_

"Kyla?" Shannon said opening the door.

"Hey! You free today?"

"Uhh actually, I was meant to be hanging with my mum tonight. But I am free now." She said welcoming me inside.

"Okay, do you want to go and get our nails done now or something?"

"Sure I will run up and quickly grab my bag."

"Shannon, who is here?" A voice said from the kitchen.

"Ohh I forgot, Mum, this is Kyla. She is Harry's girlfriend. Kyla this is my mum, Melanie."

"Hi Kyla, nice to meet you!" Shannon's mum said pulling me into a hug.

"Nice to meet you as well!"

"Me and Kyla are going to get our nails done, im just going to grab my bag. I'll be back down."

"So Kyla, where are you from I notice a different accent there."

"Ohh, I am from New Zealand!" I said politely.

"I've heard that's a lovely place."

"Yeah it is. I have a huge favour to ask!"

"Sure thing hun, what do you need?"

"So, well you know Zayn right?"

"Of course I do. Shannon is over the moon about this boy."

"Well he really likes her and I know that she feels the same way. So we kinda planned a date for him to ask her out on."

"That sounds lovely. When is it? Does she know?" Melanie smiled at me.

"That's the problem; it was planned for tonight as a surprise. I can cancel it if you want and reschedule."

"No need to! That completely fine! We were just going to go and watch a movie tonight!"

"Thank you so much!" I said hugging her.

"Right I am back, let's go!" Shannon said walking into the kitchen.

"Have fun girls and Shannon, I am very sorry, but I have to cancel our movie plans. Grandma wants me to have tea with her tonight."

"That's fine mum. I'll see you tonight." She said walking out with me.

"Well now I am free. What's the plan?"

"Let's go shopping and have a pamper session."

"That sounds like a very good plan."

"So what is the deal with you and Zayn?' I said walking along with her.

Her face semi dropped. "We have been friends for a bit now. I don't know. I really do like him, it just seems like no matter how many hints I drop, I will still be in his friends category." She said sighing. "And sometimes, he looks at me like he is going to kiss me but nothing happens."

"I swear that boy likes you more then you realize." I said trying to cheer her up.

"Really?" Her eyes widened.

"Yeah. When I had the party at my house, we were in the hot tub together and when he talked about you his eyes lit up."

"That's really nice." She said smiling.

I was sitting at the spa in the waiting room, talking to Shannon about the clothes that we just brought. I wasn't meant to be shopping for myself, but I couldn't help it. I love shopping so much.

*Beep* *Beep*

_Should I be worried with the fact that Zayn is dressing up and you didn't tell me what happened today? Xx_

I laughed

"Whats fuuny?" Shannon said to me.

"I was teasing Harry a bit before. He has no idea what is going on. I'm just having a little bit of fun with this."

"You and Harry are such a good couple. So well matched!"

"Thanks Shannon."

_Can you meet me in town in 5? _

*Beep* *Beep*

He replied fast.

_Sure. I'm coming now Xx_

After Shannon went in to get her massage I went outside to meet Harry.

He looked at me worried. "What is going on Kyla?"

"I couldn't tell you before, but I was helping Zayn organise a surprise date for Shannon."

He face relaxed, "You had me worried!"

"Why? What did you think was happening? Harry, I love you! Don't forget that!"

"I love you too." He pulled me into a hug. Suddenly a whole heard of screaming girls broke the silence.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry quickly glanced over his shoulder and look straight back at me, "Don't freak out but there are a whole crowd of girls over there, they are kind of running so we need to get out of here now." He said turning away from them and pulling me behind him by my hand.

'Wh-here are we going?" I said looking at the girls who were getting closer every second.

"Just around this corner and quickly get in that car." He said pushing me towards it and running to the driver's side. "Now duck!" He said pulling me down.

"How long will this take?"

"I have no idea. Sorry about this. Sometimes they get a little crazy."

"Shannon is in the spa?"

"We will have to wait till these girls disappear. Sorry babe."

"Where did they go?" I heard a girl say outside the car.

"They can't have disappeared that fast? We were like two seconds behind them." Another said.

"Quick, they ran that way. I would be fast. Harry has a car parked just around that corner."

"Let's go!"

I heard a tap on the window. I shot my head to it. Harry winded the window down.

"They have gone. I sent them away for you." The girl told us. She looked like she was the same age as us.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much you just saved us." Harry said getting out of the car. I followed and walked around to where they were.

"That's okay. I kinda figured you needed a little help."

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Daisy. It's really cool to meet you guys! My sister and I are a huge fan!"

"Daisy do you want a photo or something?" I asked her.

"I would love one but I don't have a camera or anything."

"I'll take one with my phone and put it on twitter for you?" I asked her.

"Only if you want to!"

"Considering you just saved us from a mob of girls, I think we owe you!"

Harry went and stood next to her and I snapped the picture. I asked her what her twitter name was and clicked away

_Meet this lovely girl Daisychains she saved us. Big thanks girl! _

"Thank you so much!"

"No thank you Daisy! See you round!" Harry said hugging her goodbye.

We walked back to the spa to a rather confused Shannon. "You have been gone for 20minutes. You are here Harry?"

"We got ambushed by these crazy girls. It was sick!" Harry explained to her.

"Well that makes sense. So what is happening now?"

"We have a party! Random last minute thing! Luckily you got your hair and makeup done!" I told her.

You should go get into your new stuff for me! I wanna see how it all looks!"

"Only if you do."

"Haha okay, deal!" I said walking away with her to chuck on our new clothes.

"Wow, hottie alert!" I told her.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"We have to go! Don't want to be late now!"

We got in the car and five minutes later we pulled up to a park.

"A party here?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Here you go." I handed her a note.

"What is this?"

"Everything you need to know!" I said. "You go in that direction." I said pointing north.

With that she walked off to an eager Zayn.

"What's happening there?" Harry asked me driving off.

"Zayn has a romantic date by the pond for her."

"My boy, getting his in's!"

I coughed, "Harry! No wonder you and Louis are best friends!"

"Haha. So you look hot in that outfit!"

"Haha well I quite like the dress!"

"Seems like a bit of a waste, putting it on for nothing. Want to go out on a date?"

"Where to?"

"A restaurant, I'll surprise you with one!"

Five minutes he parked his car and we walked around a corner to this little Italian restaurant.

"This is nice." I said grabbing his hand to give it a squeeze.

"Yeah, it has really good food as well!" He said opening the door for me.

The waitress seated us and asked us if we would like anything to drink. Harry told her some nice champagne. With that she fluttered her eyes and him and walked off to retrieve it.

She came back fast with it, making sure she brushed his arm and talking to him about how he has really nice eyes. Harry just said thanks and turned back to me. She went and walked off to help another customer.

"I think the waitress likes you." I said pointing out the obvious.

"Who cares? She can try as hard as she wants but I couldn't care any less."

"I love you so much." I said to him.

"Would you like to order something?" The waitress appeared again.

Harry got lasagne and I ordered some mushroom pasta, before the waitress had left. Harry turned to me, "I love you to babe." He said looking into my eyes.

The waitress walked off in a huff, causing Harry to laugh. "I am so lucky to have someone like you." Harry said to me honestly. "Everyone thought I would be the last to settle. If anything, I can't believe you are my girlfriend. You are amazing!"

"Harry, I can't believe I'm with you. Millions of girls want you and you picked me."

"That's because you know me, not the Harry Styles from One Direction."

"That's why I love you so much. But the fact you are in a boy band is really hot!" I said honestly.

He laughed. We ate our food and made small talk about a lot of things. My family, his, firsts, his fans. It was lovely. One of the nicest conversations I have had with him about anything and everything.

"I really want you to meet my mum." Harry said once he paid for the bill.

"I want to meet your mum as well. She seems like a really nice lady. The boys seem to think so as well."

"Haha, well, we all know they think she is a milf. But seriously, she is coming up for my birthday soon. I want to have a little party. Family and friends, you."

"A little?" I asked him seriously.

"Well, maybe not little but it will be good. Mum is organising it. I have no idea what to do."

"Isn't it Zayn's birthday party next weekend?"

"Yeah, then the weekend after is mine. A solid two weeks of amazing parties. This will be fun!"

"I can't wait." I said getting up and walking to the car. Paparazzi were outside taking photos of us.

"Well isn't this something different." I said into his ear.

"Just ignore them. They eventually go away when nothing happens."

We got into the car and drove back to his. "Desert my lady?" He said opening the door for me.

"That would be great!" I said, having a sudden sugar craving.

We got inside and sure enough there was a whole lot of yelling going on. "Niall put that down. Just surrender and all will be well." Louis shouted.

I walked into the lounge to Niall pointing a nerf gun at Louis. I just laughed which in response Niall shot me with a nerf gun. "Hey! I am the innocent one here!"

Harry ran off and came back with two nerf guns in his hand. Chucking me one, we started shooting them at Louis and Niall.

"What's going on here?" Liam said rubbing his hair, evident that he just woke up. I shot him right in the middle of the forehead, just before Louis tickled me and grabbing the gun off me. I ran around in the kitchen trying to get refuge. Harry stood guard trying to shoot anyone who came near me, but he was out numbered and soon I was on the ground, huddled up cover my head.

"Ahhh." I heard Harry scream.

Louis stopped and turned around, "Harry is defeated!"

"Harry, what's wrong?" Louis said walking over to him.

I got up and ran over to him. I saw some blood on the ground.

"Harry what happened?" I said running over to him.

"Someone call the ambulance!" I shouted.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry was lying on the ground unconscious, blood on his head and some dripping onto the ground. I checked his pulse, there was still a pulse, I sighed in relief.

"What's wrong?" Niall came over.

"I think he hit his head or something, there is some blood on his hair." I said slightly panicking.

"The ambulance is on its way." Louis shouted coming into the room.

"Someone should go wait outside and help them when they come." I said.

"I will" Liam said.

"Grab a towel Niall."

Niall ran to the bathroom and grabbed one and came back chucking it at me. I moved the towel under his head.

"Check he didn't swallow his tongue." Louis said becoming serious.

I put my finger into his mouth to check. "He hasn't."

Suddenly his eyes flickered open. "Wh-hat happened?" He groaned.

"Don't move Harry, you hit your head. The ambulance is coming." I said to him calmly.

Suddenly the front door flew open and Liam and the ambulance people walk in.

They place a neck brace on him, put him on the cart and wheeled him into the ambulance. "I'm sorry guys, but only one can ride in the ambulance with us."

I looked at Louis. "Do you want to go with him?" I asked him.

"I can drive the car with the others, you go." He said.

"I'll see you guys soon then." I said getting into the ambulance.

The ride seemed to take ages and every bump we went over Harry groaned in pain. I just sat there holding his hand the whole time, him squeezing it in pain.

As soon as we got to the hospital we were wheeled off into a ward where Harry was told he needed to get stitches.

Louis got here five minutes after we got here. "What is wrong?"

"He split his head when he fell over, he needs some stitches. He needs to stay in overnight so they make sure there aren't any other problems. They say he is lucky nothing else is wrong."

"That's good! I was so worried." Louis sighed.

"That was the most serious I have seen you be."

"Yeah. Ssssh. I care about that boy!"

"Yeah we all do. I'm just glad he is okay."

A nurse came along. "He is about to get his stitches done. Does someone want to come in there?"

"We both will if that's okay?" Louis said.

"That's fine. Follow me." We followed her to a ward; Harry was lying in bed on his side. When he saw us he smiled slightly.

"Hey babe, I'm here to hold your hand." I said to him.

He put his hand out and took mine in it. "Thank you." He said.

Harry had been given some pain relief. It didn't help that much when it came to the stitches. His face screwed up every time they put it through his skin and slightly gripped my hand harder. He was trying to hide the pain. After they were done he was transferred to his own ward.

"Thank god that is over. That hurt!" Harry said lying in bed.

"I could tell!" Louis said laughing.

"What's funny?" Harry replied.

"You were trying to be manly and pretend it didn't hurt as much as it did."

"I was not!"

"Even Kyla could tell mate." Louis admitted. Harry looked at me and I nodded. He just laughed and then cringed because his head hurt.

"Everything is good now! Thanks for freaking us out Harry!" I said.

The nurse came in later and told us that visiting hours were over. "Could my girlfriend stay for the night please?" Harry asked the nurse.

"Sure." She sighed. "Would you like a bed to sleep on?" She asked me.

"Yes please." She came back five minutes later with some stuff to sleep on.

Louis left, I was sitting on the chair reading a magazine, while Harry was typing away on his phone. "Come here." Harry said putting his phone down, putting his arms out.

I got into his bed with him and lay there with him.

"I like having you in my arms." Harry said looking into my arms.

"I like being in your arms."

There was a long pause..

"I only have three weeks left here Harry." I said interrupting our silence.

"Three weeks?" He raised his voice slightly, "Time has gone fast."

"Yeah, what is going to happen with us?" My voice slightly shaky.

Harry looked into my eyes, "What do you want to do? In like four weeks we start our promotion tour. We go to New Zealand. I can see you then as well."

"But after that?"

"That's up to you."

"I miss my Dad and friends and that, but everything is here now. I just love it here."

"Then don't go." He said pulling me tighter into him.

"But I would need a job and a house; I can't live with Josie and Rex forever."

"What kind of job do you want?"

"I have no idea. I always wanted to own my own shop with my own clothing range. Or be an actor or a dancer. But let's face it, how many other girls want that as well."

"That is true. But many don't have contacts like you." He said hinting.

"Harry, you can't help me with this. This is something I have to do myself."

"Fine but I am here if you need some help."

"Ohh by the way, I found an article in the magazine on you and me." I said grabbing the magazine behind me.

"What's it say?"

"Is Kyla Walker the girl who finally manages to turn Harry Styles from his partying ways?"

Harry just laughed. "Read on.."

"Normally seen stringing numerous girls behind him crawling from bar to bar. Has Kyla Walker the girl from down under finally managed to make this play boy settle? Sources confirm Harry is absolutely smitten with her. He adores her. "Could Kyla Walker be in for the long run?" We asked the infamous person. "For sure" they say with confidence. It seems, she may have tamed him with the fans a bit. Stopping to tweet a picture of Harry with a fan. Millions of girls tweet her daily to voice their opinions of her, some quite abusive but in fact we give a big thumbs up to Kyla, she seems like the perfect girl for Styles. So if you are reading this Kyla, we love you."

"Pretty decent. I think you are starting to make people like you."

"But there is more, on the next page there is an article about my clothing."

"What does that say?"

"Kyla Walker the new fashion it girl." "I think I'll use that title." I laughed.

"What does it say about your clothing?"

"She maybe dating one of the hottest boys right now, but Kyla Walker seems to dress to high standards. Seen wearing the latest fashions. The best bit being, she wears them more then once girls! That's right, we finally see a famous girl repeating outfits. Seen wearing a lot of midnight blue, we can tell this girl suits it. If she was to open her own fashion store, we would all run to it in an instant. Watch this space."

"See, your own fashion store, come on babe. They all like you here."

"Famous?" I choked.

"Well look who you are dating." He said indicating to himself.

"Ohh Styles, your ego is bursting its seems." I said laughing. "Nah but wow. I am known by heaps of people."

"People know you?" Harry made a mock shock face.

"Oi you!" I said punching his shoulder.

"Ow! You meany!"

"You deserved it! Mr sarcastic."

"Honestly, I love you." Harry said laughing.

I just looked at him with a serious face.

"Why so serious?" He asked pouting.

I pulled out a picture and snapped him pouting.

"Why did you do that?" He asked confused.

I ignored him while I tweeted,

_Harry_Styles Pout face needs a little work, What do you think?_

"Check twitter!" I said winking.

He pulled out his phone and found the picture. "This means war!"

"Don't think you can beat me with that picture…"

_kyla_walker mean. Just wait till you fall asleep and you start sleep talking… ;)_

_Harry_Styles Wait till next time you decide to run around naked…_

_kyla_walker you wouldn't dare…_

_Harry_Styles Knowing the fans, they will probably love me if I did it…_

_kyla_walker the fans would love it if you opened up your own fashion shop…_

_Harry_Styles No they wouldn't, you would though _

_kyla_walker should open her own fashion shop. Xx_

_Harry_Styles Hey! Watch yourself Styles!_

_kyla_walker "harrysgravy sign the petition so Kyla should open her fashion store!"_

_kyla_walker "emilyloves1D Kyla Walker is trending worldwide!"_

"Harry! Now I am trending!"

"You can thank me later. Now you know what you can do."

"But I don't know if I want to do that just yet."

"You must know what you want to do?"

"I had an idea. But I don't think it could work out."

"Tell me! I can help you! Please babe."

"A stylist. Picking clothes for celebrities to wear or like for a tv show."

"That would be cool!" He put a small kiss to my lips.

"Are you tired now?"

"A little."

"Go to sleep Harry."

"Goodnight babe." He kissed me again.

Just a little side note, thank you to the lovely people who did review. It means so much! So here you guys go! Um so the truth comes out now about whoKyla Walker actually is. Well i didnt think it would be like this. I just think the chapters up on the spot. But hey person reading this I am Kyla Walker and that is my twitter name. Well this is awkward. Dont judge haha!


End file.
